


Let Me Fix You

by despicabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (?), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, canon!verse, canon!verse destiel, deancas fluff, destiel fanfiction, destiel spn, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, what else can i get away with in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicabledean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hunt, Cas gets a bit battered up.  Cas is clueless on how to treat his wounds, so Dean “reluctantly” tends to the fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!

Cas was propped up on the motel bed by a few flimsy pillows. Sam and Dean stood at the foot of the bed with crossed arms and frowns on their faces. They looked like unhappy parents. Dean spoke first.

"What the hell, Cas? You do realize you’re human now, right? You can’t just break your ankle and then decide to  _kick_ a vampire’s head in. Goddamnit…”

He turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sam gave Cas a sympathetic look.

"Well, if it’s any consolation, your ankle is only sprained, and the least of your problems." He gestured towards Cas’s jaw, where cuts and bruises from the scuffle were becoming more prominent.

"I’ve got bandages and some ointments you can use, but I’m gonna have to get more antibiotics, not to mention a splint, and oh, I’ll need a—"

Dean turned back. “Alright, alright, that’s enough of your medical terminology for one night. Just gimme what we have and go get the rest.” He looked at Cas’s withered form. “I’ll patch him up.”

Sam nodded, throwing two rolls of bandages and a box of ointment to his brother before shrugging on a coat and heading out into the downpour. The rain had started as they were driving to the motel and hadn’t let up since. Dean closed the door behind Sam, but not before a cold draft made its way into the motel room. The chill ghosted onto Cas’s skin, making him shiver.

"Here." Dean threw one of his old sweaters and a pair of black sweatpants at him. "Put these on while I make something for you." He watched as Cas pushed himself up off the bed.

"Do you need some help?"

Cas’s voice was gruff. “I can manage, thank you.” He limped to the bathroom.

 

//

The bloodied trenchcoat and jacket were flung to the ground. He peeled off the white button-up. It was drenched; either from the rain or his own sweat. Or both. Then, he kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and heaved himself into the shower. He felt a little lighter after all that sweat and blood and pain got washed away, disappearing down the drain.

After drying up with a towel, he stepped out of the shower, almost forgetting about his ankle. He gasped, swearing loudly as a searing pain shot up his leg. Dean’s voice, muffled behind the closed door, floated in from the other room.

"Cas? You okay in there, buddy?"

"Yes, I’ll be right out."

He pulled on Dean’s sweater. It smelled like pine and wood smoke. The sweatpants were a size too big, but Cas appreciated the softness and warmth. He walked out of the bathroom holding his own clothes in his arms. Dean looked up from pouring hot water into a cup of instant ramen. He almost burned himself. He stared for a few moments at Cas’s disheveled, damp hair. Then, at his waist, which was now exposed due to the baggy sweatpants sinking tantalizingly lower to sit just below his hips.

Hips. Also very distracting.  _Get a grip…_

Cas, thankfully, didn’t notice Dean’s gawking and put his clothes into an old black duffel. He started to trudge back to the bed, but started to sway off-balance as a lightheaded rush washed over him. Dean immediately snapped out of his trance and bounded over to Cas, slipped an arm around his waist and helped him limp across the room to the bed. 

"Easy, there…easy…"

Dean laid Cas gently back down onto the sheets. He propped his head up with a few pillows and pulled a thin blanket up over Cas’s lap.

"Thank you, Dean," he managed to croak out.

"Hey," he gave Cas’s arm a gentle squeeze. "Don’t mention it." He got up and brought the makeshift soup for Cas. He put it down on the bedside table and then sat on the edge of the mattress next to Cas. 

Then, “Dean, I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful. Maybe if I hadn’t come along we’d be halfway to the bunker by now. Maybe if I wasn’t so careless—” He burst into a coughing fit.

Dean just stared. “You know, you can be really stupid sometimes. You honestly think that’s your fault? Newsflash buddy, being a hunter means getting hurt.  All the time. It’s not your fault that son of a bitch grabbed you. I ganked him first just because of that. Okay? Just try not to die, and you’ll be fine. This is just…” he held up the bandage. “This is something we can fix. It’s not a big deal.” He pointed at Cas. “So shut up and put up. You’ll be fine by tomorrow.” _  
_

Cas blinked.  _He’s right. I must be overreacting._ "I…alright…"

Dean moved to sit by Cas’s legs. He unwound the bandage, then began to wrap it slowly around Cas’s injured ankle.

"There. Is that too tight?"

"No, it’s just fine. Thank you, Dean."

"No problem." He nodded to the steaming cup. "Drink up."

//

The soup was gone without a trace within five minutes. Dean didn’t even try to make some witty remark.

"Alright, I’m gonna have to put some of this crap on your face. It might burn a little, but it’ll help you get rid of those cuts a lot faster."

Cas nodded. “Okay.”

"Okay." Dean sat by Cas again and uncapped one of the bottles. He squeezed out a small drop onto his thumb, then put his other hand onto Cas’s chin, tilting it to the left. He sucked a breath in through his teeth. The shower had washed most of the blood away, but the gash on his jaw was still evident. This was gonna bite.

Cas was watching him intently. “Dean, you don’t need to worry. I’ve suffered worse.”

"I know. I just…ok forget it. This might sting." Then he reached over and gently dabbed some of the cream onto the wound.

Cas flinched. It stung. He bit at the inside of his cheeks to keep from gasping in pain. Dean cursed himself under his breath. 

"Sorry! I’m sorry…. I’ll… try to make this quick." He applied more ointment to the rest of the smaller cuts. He caught himself absentmindedly stroking Cas’s face as he tended to his wounds, as if he could ease the pain like that. He whispered a small "sorry" or "its almost done" every time Cas would flinch. He let out a huff of relief when it was finally over.

"See, not that bad. Now try to go to sleep." He stood. "Get some rest while I finish the—"

Cas grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave. “Wait…could you maybe…stay here for a bit?”

Dean stared down at Cas. He looked so tired, and his eyes… _those eyes, God…_

He couldn’t say no.

He kicked off his shoes and sat beside Cas again. He leaned back against the headboard. 

"Yeah, Cas. I’ll stay. Just go to sleep."

Cas paused, considering whether or not he would regret his next move. Then he leaned his head against Dean’s side. “Okay.”

Dean tensed. He hadn’t ever been this close to Castiel. He didn’t think the angel would be comfortable to…cuddle? Is that what this was?  _I’m a fucking CareBear now. Amazing._

But who was he to ask twice? It’s not like he hadn’t been waiting for a chance like this since forever.

No big deal.

So he raised his arm and wrapped it around Cas’s shoulder, pulling his body closer to him. The warmth felt so good in contrast to the cold, poorly insulated room. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Cas’s head. He smelled like cheap lavender motel shampoo.  _I love it._

Cas looked up at him.

"Your heart is beating fast. What are you thinking about?"

Dean didn’t even stop to consider it. He just leaned forward and pushed his lips against Cas’s. They were soft, they were sweet, and they were kissing back.  _Yes._ They pulled apart slowly. Dean took Cas’s chin in his palm and tilted his head to the side and kissed him again. He couldn’t stop. Neither could Cas. Dean would pull away for air, and before he could breathe again, Cas’s mouth would be on his. They swayed into each other's space, driven by need. Cas pulled away first.

"You."

"Dean." Cas's lips brushed past the corner of his mouth. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cas." He gently pushed Cas’s head back down against his chest. "Go to sleep." 

He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, something his mother used to do to get him to sleep when he was little. It worked. Cas slid an arm across Dean’s chest and yawned. 

“You’re like a kitten, you know that?”

Cas sighed. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Cas’s forehead. “Night, Cas.”

Dean never fell asleep so fast in his life. He didn’t hear his brother come back later that night. He didn’t hear Sam chuckle or his little “I knew it,” either. He just felt Cas wrapped up in his arms. And he felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this. this is one of a few works originally posted on my tumblr. i decided this would be my first Ao3 entry. let me know what you think!


End file.
